Some One New
by RaniLeto
Summary: Sorry it sucks but i want to know what people think of it. Please tell me. flames are accepted


The characters in this story are not mine well maybe the girl and the scientist are but everyone else is property of Yoshiro Togashi. Well if ya like it e-mail me if not still e-mail me same for questions and comments. It is rmr@nbga.net. Now . Lets get it on!  
  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
Something New  
  
They leapt across the hole to the other side and continued to run. If they did not make it on time than every life in all three worlds would be gone including them, the Reikai Tante. They ran as fast as they could but stopped when they got to a dead end. "Shit!" cursed Kuwabara. After he spoke the ground moved out from under them.  
  
When they awoke all four were tied up to chairs. "How do we get out of here?" Demanded Hiei "I will tell you. As lifeless corpses." A strange voice answered "Who is there?" asked Kurama. "Don't you remember your old koibito, Kuronue?" As he stepped out of the shadows light fell upon him. Kurama gasped. Kuronue walked to Kurama and kissed him. "Have I got a gift for you kitsune."  
  
With that last remark the lights flashed on and revealed what looked like a laboratory. "As you can see I have been busy. Or I should say WE have been busy." Just then a tall scientist stood next to him. He looked like Youko Kurama but with short hair and no fox features. "Almost ready." He said quietly. "Good. Don't kill them. I want them to see this." Kuronue walked to a cover and pulled it off showing a young girl who looked like Kuronue but was a 14 years old and a girl. "Isn't she lovely. She is almost a copy of me but we made her with Bat and Nigen DNA plus a little of me. The best part about her is the bat type we used. Vampire Bat! With one kiss she could kill anybody but once she gets stronger she can kill with a touch." "So that's what you are going to do. Just get her stronger than set her in the Nigenkai?" said Yusuke. Kuronue looked away for a minute then looked back. "Yup."  
  
Kuronue typed something on a keyboard and she woke up. She looked around confused. Kuronue whispered something in her ear and all she did was nod. She got off the table and out stretched her wings as she walked to Kuwabara. All she did was kiss him enough to make him dizzy. Then she turned to Yusuke as per Kuronue`s instructions and kissed him deeper. Yusuke slowly passed out. "No!" said Kurama. She turned around and walked to Kurama. He tried to pull away but she grabbed his head. All of a sudden Hiei broke his ropes and grabbed the young girl. Holding his katana to her neck Hiei ordered his teammates be set free. Kuronue told the scientist to do so. When they were free Kurama stood next to Kuwabara who was holding Yusuke over his shoulders. "Now let her go."  
  
Realizing that Kuronue would attack once the girl was safe Hiei made up his mind. "No." And with that all five rushed out. Kuwabara summoned his Rei Ken and broke a pillar holding all the rocks above them causing a cave in. Kuronue and the scientist didn`t make it out in time. As the dust cleared Hiei let her go and turned to go. Kuwabara, still carrying Yusuke, followed. Kurama started to leave when he heard a noise. "Papa?" asked a soft little voice that soon turned in to a whimper. Kurama couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "We can't just leave her here." "Yes we can." Argued Hiei "The shrimp is right she is evil. Besides what would we do with her?" Wondered Kuwabara. "Maybe she could become a Reikai Tante." "Whatever." Said Hiei. He just turned around and kept walking. Kuwabara soon joined him. Kurama walked to the still crying girl.  
  
"If you would like to come with us you may." "What would I do?" "Be a Detective." Answered Kurama. She laughed. "Why not. What have I got to loose." "Good. Come with me and I will take you to Koenma." "Okay, but I need a name." Kurama thought a while then spoke. "How about Kuranue. It is the only thing I can think of plus it would fit your looks." Kurama suggested "What do you mean?" "Well you look like your Papa so why not have a name like him." "Ah." was the only reply to him. Maybe things would work out for Kuranue now that she had a better grasp on things. Just Maybe. *Owari* 


End file.
